Hermosa Luz
by Azul Grandchester
Summary: Microfic. Un OneShot muy cortitito con Candy y Terry. Reviews por favor y subo más micros como éste :


**"Hermosa luz"**

**Microfic**

-Muy buenas noches, Lord Grandchester – dije haciendo una reverencia.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero me devolvió la reverencia como era lo apropiado.

Vestía esta noche de gala, pues era el baile anual de la Condesa, y como poseedor del más alto título en los alrededores, era él el principal invitado.

Todos los demás giraban a su alrededor. El baile mismo no había iniciado sino hasta que él llegó, y fue a sentarse en el lugar de privilegio que le correspondía.

Sí, todos le hacían la corte, menos yo. Luego de que Marie, mi amiga y esta noche acompañante, y yo lo saludáramos, nos retiramos a nuestros asuntos.

-Has sido demasiado altiva – me dijo mi amiga cuando andábamos entre la gente –. No es correcto, Candy.

-Lo que no es correcto es su modo de proceder, eso sí que no es correcto.

Llegamos al salón interior al que nos dirigíamos, uno más pequeño que el principal donde estaba él, pero por lo mismo, por la ausencia de él aquí, éste era mejor.

-Pero si sólo te pidió matrimonio – dijo Marie.

-Baja la voz, que nadie te escuche – dije escandalizada volteando a todas partes alrededor nuestro, cuando me asegure de que no nos miraban le susurré –. ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado la forma tan ladina como pidió mi consentimiento para hablar con mi tía?

-No, pero es que—

-Una hacienda. Eso fue lo que dijo. Dijo él: Su tía no podrá negarme su mano pues tengo una vastísima hacienda que voy a entregarle.

-Bueno, pero—

-Comprarme, eso es lo que quería. Comprarme como si yo fuera una res, un caballo, un cerdo. Como un animal de granja me ha tratado. ¡Como si fuera a comprar un cochino!

-De ninguna manera – su voz, la de Lord Grandchester sonó detrás de mí.

Cerré los ojos, asustada al extremo, y luego intenté fingir serenidad. Giré lentamente hacia él.

-Si me permite usted – dijo él –, quisiera una palabra con lady White, a solas.

Aferré el brazo de mi amiga para que no se atreviera a dejarme, pero fue imposible, por más que la miré como si la quisiera matar con los ojos, no me hizo caso. Se soltó de mi agarre.

-Por supuesto, Lord Grandchester – dijo sonriendo todavía –, Candy, te veré más tarde.

No si te asesino primero, pensé yo. Pero entonces se fue y me quedé sola con este tipo.

Siempre lo había detestado. Había algo en él que yo aborrecía. Su aire de superioridad, su nariz orgullosa, su altivez. Bueno, no desde siempre, hubo un momento, justo aquel primero, en el que ciertamente no lo aborrecí. Pero de ahí en adelante vaya que lo hice. Porque se lo había ganado.

Y el último clavo en el ataúd de lo que nunca existió: mi simpatía por él, fue la propuesta que me había hecho un par de meses antes de esta noche, como un verdadero barbaján.

Lo había conocido apenas días antes de esa ocasión, y sólo de forma incidental. De pronto se apareció en casa de mi tía, solicitó hablar conmigo a solas, y eso era lo que había soltado. Que estaba dispuesto a pagar por mí con una hacienda. Vastísima, había dicho todavía. No lo hubiera aceptado ni aunque me ofreciera todo el reino.

Y se decía que era dueño al menos de la mitad. Pero no me importaba.

-¿Qué quiere usted? – atajé –. Hable de una vez.

-Lady White – pareció sorprendido.

-No me pida modales de dama con quien ciertamente no es un caballero.

-Lady White, si mi proceder le ha ofendido—

-¿Que si me ha ofendido? No, señor mío, en absoluto, tomo con extrema delicia el que se me diga mi exacto valor en oro. O en este caso, en inmuebles.

-Lady White, si me hace favor—

-Diga de una vez lo que quiere.

-¿Podríamos salir? – dijo –. Tal vez al jardín a hablar con un poco de más privacidad.

-Esa no es una proposición adecuada para una señorita como yo – le recordé –, vuelve usted a insultarme.

-De ninguna manera es mi intención y tiene usted razón. Olvide que lo he menciona.

-Está bien – dije de pronto – vamos entonces.

Me encaminé entre las personas hasta que logré llegar a la puerta principal, crucé el umbral y baje la escalinata igual de apresurada.

Había andado unos pasos hacia la fuente central cuando giré sobre mis pasos, esperaba verlo a mi espalda, pero no fue así.

Estaba en la puerta, y me veía desde lejos. Con una expresión inexplicable en los ojos.

Luego de un momento en el que yo me sentía morir de rabia, él anduvo hacia mí, finalmente.

-Señorita White, antes que nada me gustaría rogarle me dejara extenderle mis disculpas.

-¿Por ofenderme pretendiendo que puede comprarme como ganado?

-Justamente, señorita – aceptó y fue una sorpresa –. No fue jamás mi intención. Pero poco pude hacer para remediar el equívoco una vez las palabras dejaron mis labios.

Estaba tan sereno, tan tranquilo, que poco a poco me serené yo también.

-De acuerdo – dije luego de un momento, y me senté en el borde de la fuente –. Acepto sus disculpas.

-Es usted muy amable.

-Pero ahora me debe una explicación.

-¿Cómo dice usted?

-Que ya se disculpó, pero le falta decirme a qué se debió su falta de tacto.

-Oh, bueno…

Lo vi andar largos pasos frente a mí, a uno y a otro lado. Como si midiera cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-No sé cómo decirlo – dijo al fin.

Después de tanto andar y nada. Que decepción. Pero luego de un momento, se detuvo, se sentó a mi lado, aunque con bastante distancia entre los dos y habló viéndome a los ojos.

-El corazón se vuelve chiquillo desenfrenado.

Sus ojos azules me veían fijamente y no entendí su frase, pero sentía como si con la mirada me estuviera diciendo muchas cosas más.

-¿Cómo dice? – pregunté en voz baja.

-Cuando se enamora – respondió – el corazón se vuelve un chiquillo. La cabeza pierde todo poder de raciocinio y la boca le sigue en un derrotero inexplicable de palabras sin sentido.

Lo miraba yo callada, intrigada. Guardó silencio, llevó la vista al frente, luego hacia el cielo, y después de un muy largo momento volteó a verme otra vez.

-No fue mi intención que en ese primer acercamiento de mi propuesta – inició –, hablásemos de cosas tan burdas como las que expresé. Fue imperdonable decirle acerca de la hacienda para su tía. Sin embargo, es verdad. Es costumbre que se haga así. Que el novio ofrende algo a la familia de su prometida. Por supuesto, debí posponer aquel asunto hasta que fuera usted mi prometida, hasta que aceptara serlo.

-Posiblemente – dije yo, bajando la guardia del todo.

-Y debí decirle sin duda, antes de todo aquello, la magnitud de mis sentimientos hacia usted, los que quedaron no expresados por la simpleza de mi misma persona. Pero si en algo tengo remoción de culpabilidad, que sea en los mismos sentimientos que sin saber cómo ser expresados, expresaron lo debido pero de indebida manera. Ellos son los que me pierden dentro de mí mismo.

Quise hablar, pero me interrumpió poniéndose de pie primero, y luego descendiendo lentamente, hasta quedar con una rodilla al suelo, frente a mí. No me tomó de las manos, estaba a varios pasos de distancia, pero sentía su maravilloso aliento y toda su calidez como si me rodeara completa.

-Pero no me excuso – dijo él y me hundí en sus ojos azules –, no me refugio tras mi sentir, soy culpable de no haber podido dar cauce correcto a las ideas que de mi corazón emergían. Aunque tal vez, si pudiera señalar culpable, podría señalar uno al punto y sin dudarlo.

-¿Cuál?

-Tu hermosura.

Me sonrojé de repente y él sacudió la cabeza.

-Vuelvo a ser presa de mí mismo, de mi misma estupidez.

-No, no – dije yo y él alzó los ojos –. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada.

-¿No están acostumbradas las estrellas de sus ojos a escuchar la belleza que poseen?

Sonreí nerviosamente, sentía un calor abrasador en toda la cara. Negué una vez, muda como estaba.

-¿Acaso los hombres se han quedado ciegos? ¿No son útiles sus ojos que han perdido capacidad para apreciar la hermosura cuando la tienen enfrente? Yo… - se levantó, anduvo un paso, y volvió a quedar sobre su rodilla –. Yo la amo.

-Alaba usted sólo las cosas pasajeras – respondí – y en eso basa su amor, acaso también él sea pasajero.

-No, no lo es – negó –, mi amor no ha de pasar jamás.

-Pasa la belleza.

-No la suya para mí.

-Lo hará.

-No, nunca.

-Llega la vejez y se acaba la juventud.

-Usted para mí no ha de envejecer jamás.

-Entonces será mejor que procure la hechura de un retrato de mi persona y lo guarde muy bien, porque de otra manera no sé cómo habré de permanecer en el mismo estado eternamente.

Me levanté y anduve unos pasos entre la arboleda del jardín.

-Candy – sonó mi nombre en su voz, y algo dentro de mí se estremeció.

Giré para verlo.

-No soy un poeta, ni soy el mejor hombre con las palabras. Que si me aturde tu belleza, sí, lo hace. Que si para mí siempre serás perfecta y hermosa, sí, lo serás. Que si amo de ti otras cosas, otras cualidades, sí, lo hago.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

Se acercó a mí lentamente y quedó a dos pasos de distancia.

-Acudes todas las tardes al dispensario – me perdí en sus ojos profundamente azules un instante, en la imposible ternura que veía en ellos, y era para mí, si no me equivocaba, esa ternura era para mí –, y ayudas en todo lo que puedes – continuó –; no tienes instrucción como enfermera, pero los que han estado a tu cuidado dicen que eres la mejor enfermera que han conocido. Eres amable y atenta, y muy dulce, para referirse a ti todas las personas usan sus más agradables palabras. Pero también eres muy fuerte, muy decidida, no te dejas amedrentar. Y quizás, o sea mejor expresada la frase, con toda seguridad eso es lo que más me gusta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te admiro.

-Soy sólo una joven más – sacudí la cabeza –, en este poblado que de ninguna manera se compara con Londres. Usted es un noble.

-Para mí no, para mí no lo eres.

Se acercó y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Temblé ligeramente y contuve el aliento.

-Permíteme demostrarte la veracidad en mis palabras. La verdad en mis sentimientos. No eres una joven más. Yo te quiero. Estoy… yo… - hizo un pausa, sus ojos se llenaron de luz, tan azul y tan hermosa luz; luego habló –. Estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo.

Y entonces recordé la primera vez que lo había visto. Había sido en casa de los Berkeley. Él tenía si acaso un par de días de haber llegado de Londres y yo puesto que no estaba invitada a la reunión, y había llegado ahí sólo para llevar un recado de mi tía a la ama de llaves de la casa, lo observé por la ventana y nada más.

No sabía quién era, no sabía qué hacía en ese lugar. Ni que era de la nobleza, ni que era muy acaudalado, no sabía nada de él. Pero me pareció adorable.

Estaba sentado al piano, tocando alguna melodía que yo no lograba escuchar, pero de pronto sonrió. Sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa, tan apacible y tan honesta, que me derritió el corazón.

Y luego vi sus ojos, aun desde la lejanía. De un azul intenso, y muy grandes y expresivos. Tan llenos de ternura. Supe que además de hermoso era muy bueno. Sus ojos contenían una luz que venía desde adentro, desde las profundidades de su misma alma. Hermosa luz en la que ahora mismo me reflejo.

Y era ahora, viéndome, todavía más intensa, más luminosa, más divina. Más hermosa todavía. Como si con ella también, y no sólo con las palabras de su boca, como si con ella también me hablara.

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando poco después de conocernos solicitó hablar conmigo y me dijo que pagaría por mí. Aunque ahora que ya se había explicado, no parecía tan grave el asunto como lo había visto yo en un inicio.

Me hundí en sus ojos, al frente mío, largo rato, observándolo sin cesar, buscaba tal vez en sus ojos la respuesta a mi pregunta. Sería su amor verdadero, o fugaz enamoramiento que no habría de durar.

Creí ver la respuesta en ese momento. La vi, de hecho.

Pero no se lo dije en ese momento. Teníamos largo camino por recorrer todavía. Yo quería conocerlo mucho más. Ya sabía que lo amaba y que no había marcha atrás en mí, pero necesitaba estar segura de que en él también había amor para mí.

Así que no nos comprometimos esa noche, ni ninguna de las siguientes. Me cortejó todo un año y para cuando acordamos fecha para el enlace yo estaba más, pero mucho más que enamorada de él. Y estaba segura, muy segura, de su amor por mí.

Y muchos años después, ni el amor, ni la seguridad, habrían de desaparecer. Todavía permanecían. Tuvimos cuatro hijos, todos varones, idénticos a él.

Y a veces, en la soledad de nuestra habitación, conversábamos de aquella vez cuando casi nos perdemos, todo porque el amor, de tan grande que era desde siempre, no nos había dejado ver a ninguno de los dos. Él, con la idea de que jamás podría expresarme lo que sentía. Yo, aterrorizada y por lo tanto a la ofensiva, muy temerosa de que mi amor jamás me fuera correspondido. Viéndolo a él tan alto, tan alejado de mí.

Pero sí lo había sido, mi amor sí había sido correspondido. Y a veces bromeábamos, cuando estábamos a solas, con la vez en que había intentado comprarme como un cochino.

-Cochino no tú – decía yo entre sus brazos, riendo –. Cochino yo, como si yo fuera un cochino, un puerco a la venta.

-Amor mío – decía él en mis labios, y luego volvía a mirarme con esos ojos azules llenos de luz, la que ahora era sólo mía.

Dulce y tierna, luz azul llena de amor con la que me miraba. Y entonces, él me besaba otra vez. Como me habría de besar todos los días de mi vida.

**FIN**

**Octubre 04, 2012. **

Si te gustó mi manera de escribir, quizás te interese la novela que recién publiqué: "Marónea". Está disponible en Amazon.

www(PUNTO)amazon(PUNTO)com/Marónea-Spanish-Edition-Fabiola-Valenzuela/dp/1479339911

Y en mi blog la podemos comentar: www(PUNTO)fabsxion(PUNTO)wordpress(PUNTO)com

*Remover paréntesis.


End file.
